Harriet's Boys
by JasperPotterSlytherin
Summary: Based off of Breading Grounds; instead of Harry and other girls. This an AU one shot fanfiction about FEM Harry and the men she breeds. Warning Inappropriate language and sexual scenes. Opening to suggestions; be it Harry Potter characters or crossover scenario's.
1. Chapter 1

Quidditch Try-outs

Cormac McLaggen stormed into the Gryffindor changing rooms, rage bubbling and boiling throughout his body. He shoved his way inside the boys changing rooms, slamming the door behind him and creating a horrendous racket. He ripped away his shoulder pads and the rest of his quidditch kit, dumping them on a bench in the centre of the room. This left him bare from the waist up, beads of sweat glistening over hard muscles and abs, and jeans that hanged loosely at his hips.

"Damn that Potter bitch! Denying me the chance to play! Choosing that pathetic weasel, who couldn't save a single goal. And that know-it-all slut! I know she confounded me!" he ranted as he past back and forth.

Suddenly he stopped as he heard the rushing waters of the showers coming from the other side of the wall, where the girl's changing rooms where. He knew for a fact that Potter was the last to come in after him. Grinning he marched out of the boys changing room and barged his way into the girls.

Harriet was caught off guard by the sudden intrusion, naked as the day she was born with nary a cloth large enough to cover her. Cover her overly large breasts with her arm and her over her groin, she yelled. "Cormac! What the hell are you doing!?"

"I have a bone to pick with you Potter! Out there today, I outperformed the weasel and saved the most goals! Why the hell is he keeper and not me!?"

"Because Ron saved more goals than you" Cormac laughed and walked closer to the naked girl.

"Saved more goals? Hardly he barely saved two, while I saved three. I only missed that last one because your pushy haired know-it-all friend confounded me!"

Confounded? Harriet wondered and thought back to the days try-outs and could not deny seeing Hermione with her wand out during Cormac's turn. Her emerald eyes wandered over his hair chest, rows and rows of prominent abs glistened with sweat; and below them, the promising equipment Cormac had.

"Like what you see, don't you Potter?" Cormac stated arrogantly because he knew already that Harriet liked what she saw. "It's a shame you didn't make me keeper, because you could have had all this, whenever you wanted."

Harriet whimpered with regret as her eyes roamed over his glistening body. She licked her lips and fisted her hand over her groin, as her thighs began to rub together. There was an ich inside her, demanding to be scratched – or thoroughly pounded.

"Tell you what Potter, make me the seeker, and I'll give you the best fuck you've ever had."

Something about his words turned her on. She didn't want it at all, but her eyes began to pay closer, hotter attention to his strong, muscular chest, body aching with the pulse of a guilty rush of desire that she wished so strongly that she could push against and fight off, but she found herself sinking impossibly into lust.

"I can't change my decision so suddenly, Cormac. It would look suspicious." Cormac growled in anger as he banged his fist into a nearby locker. "However, if you could THOROUGHLY persuade me; I could announce that due to a complaint of cheating to Professor McGonagall, the position of keeper will be open again to try-outs and ban the permit of wands being near the field – to avoid foul play."

He closed the gap between them, shoving the hand over her groin away and replacing it with his own, cupping her mound and locking eyes with her as he made his move. "Ok, Potter. Listen closely," he said, and sank a finger into her, making Harriet gasp as he began to rock the single digit in and out of her. "Fuck, you're wet."

Harriet moaned as his mouth locked onto one of her breasts as his free hand played with the other. Her cries getting louder with each finger added, until a wave of pleasure spasmed through her body. She collapsed to the ground as Cormac retrieved his fingers. Licking each digit clean as his eyes devoured the naked girl with the lustful emerald eyes.

Pulling his trousers down and kicking them off, he pulled Harriet up to kneel in front of his 9inch cock; that stood proudly at attention. "Come now Potter, can't have all the fun, now can we? Why don't you use that pretty mouth of yours and some me some attention? Otherwise, we won't be able to get to the big bang." He smirked cockily, as her delicate fingers cradled his cock, licking and sucking it all over.

Cormac swayed his hips forward, thrusting his cock down her throat with every sensual lick and suck her tongue and mouth gave him. He grunted and groaned as he unleashed his cum down her throat. Lifting her up, Cormac shoved her into the shower, turning the water on, and watching as the water slide down her flush skin.

Cormac gave a deep grunt before falling to his knees in front of her. He roughly pulled her leg over his shoulder and dug his face into her weeping cunt. Harriet freely let out a wail as his tongue brushed over her slit,

"Oh, Cormac! Yes, eat my pussy!"

Cormac gladly feasted on her, slithering his tongue into her canal as his nose brushed against her throbbing clit. His fingers curled around the thigh perched on his shoulder and dug into the flesh as he pushed his face deeper into her. He straightened his tongue inside her and curled it against the spongy spot at the front. Harriet mewled as she fucked his face with her hips, gripping his hair. She moved in small thrusting circles with his tongue, desperate to spill her cum on his face.

"Fuck, yes!" she cried, shutting her eyes in rapture. "I'm going to cum soon."

Cormac groaned into her pussy, eager for her to gush into his mouth so he could drink it all up. He pulled his tongue out of her to replace it with three fingers and latched his mouth onto her clit to suck harshly until she was keening.

"OH! I'm cumming!" she wailed.

Her hips haphazardly moved against his face as she squirted into his face. Her cum dripped of his lips and chin as he stood, pressing every inch of his nude body against every inch of hers. He kept her thigh hitched up against his hip and pulled the other one up, so her legs wrapped around him. Without giving her time to come down from her orgasm, he slipped his cock into her still fluttering cunt.

Harriet whimpered, her face still turned up, "Ugh, fucking hell, Cormac!"

Cormac grunted as he situated her hips over his and widened his stance so he could press her back into the tile under the shower spray and thrust his hips up into her. She was impossibly hot and tight. Her walls were never not pulsing around him as he fucked her. She really was made for him. Her body fit perfect against his, and perfectly around him.

Her face twisted in pleasure as she gripped him or the tile above her head as she cradled his hips with her toned thighs to receiving his long hard cock. Their skin slapped together, echoing along the tile walls. It was a good thing that she had cast the silencing spell before they started.

Cormac growled deep in his chest as he dug his fingers into her ass. His cock hammered into her cunt, the squishing sound of her cum on his intruder drowned out by the rain from the shower head.

"So, fucking tight. Such a little slut, desperate to cum on a cock. Desperate for it to shoot his cum deep into your cunt!"

Harriet whimpered again, her lips gaping open as she let out guttural whines and pleas for him to do as he said he would. "Yes, yes! I wanna cum on your cock and feel your hot cum shoot right for my womb. Fill me up!"

Cormac let a long, low groan as he slammed his cock up into her to the hilt and started unloading his cum. The feel of his hot, thick cum made Harriet start to thrash and seize over his gushing cock. She tightened up as she screamed his name and circled her hips into his.

Cormac grunted as the last of his cum shot against the walls of her fluttering pussy. Slowly, inch by inch, he dragged his softening dick out of her sensitive folds that started dripping with their shared fluids. Harriet whimpered as her legs fell from his hips and felt they're cum sliding down her thighs.

"So Potter, what's your decision?" he smirked down at her.

"I'll see Professor McGonagall tomorrow." She smiled coyly back at him.

Cormac grinned at her, "Looks like you need another shower."

Harriet giggled, "Then we're in the right place. Wash my back, I'll wash yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Old Pureblood Traditions

"Yessss," she moaned as his dick pushed into her for the first time.

Harriet was up on all fours, her head hanging down and her long unruly black hair hiding her face. She trembled slightly, the pleasure between her legs and the wrongness of what she was doing were so overwhelming. She was a bad person, she told herself. Bad, wrong, immoral, sick… but no matter how much she hated herself for what she was doing, Harriet knew she would never stop. Not when it felt this good.

Arthur Weasley groaned as he sank every inch of his pulsing cock into the Girl-Who-Lived tight, perfect cunt. It was an old pureblood tradition, during a witches' Of Age Night, one he never thought he would follow with Ginny; but with Harriet, as her honorary father he thought differently. As he watched her grow, mature and blossom; Arthur found himself thinking it more and more. On her seventh birthday, Arthur had come into Percy's bedroom – now hers – moments after the clock struck midnight to take what was rightfully his.

It had started with rubbing her while she slept and feeling how quickly her perfect cunt started to grow slick with arousal. Next his fingers slipped into her, curling against her walls and pulling a small, slight orgasm from the sleeping girl. His hands grew bolder and when Harriet awoke, Arthur was massaging her full breasts and whispering about what a pretty little whore she was for him.

She couldn't help but agree. Harriet wanted more, she wanted to feel Arthur inside of her. But first, Arthur had to explain a bit of magic to the Girl-Who-lived.

"A pureblood is ripe on the day they come of age. Wizards are their most fertile and witches are certain to fall pregnant if they are taken by another pureblood. I had promised myself I wouldn't do this, baby girl, but you're too beautiful to resist. You are going to take me tonight and I will give you a child," he said, already moving Harriet into position.

She tried to protest, tried to tell him she didn't want children, but Arthur's fingers continued to stroke her slick folds and tease her sensitive clit. Her pleas died on her lips and Harriet began to push back against his hand, moaning for more.

"Yes... Arthur. oh, fuck me... do it Arthur," Harriet moaned. How could he refuse such a sweet request? How could any man? Getting up on his knees behind Harriet, Arthur gave into the powerful magic and centuries of tradition. "That's it," he whispered to her as Harriet began to quickly fuck herself on his cock. "My baby girl needs it, doesn't she? She needs my big cock."

Unbeknownst to the Girl-Who-Lived, Harriet, much like her mother, was a natural slut. She fucked herself hard and fast on Arthur's cock, moaning loudly and not caring at all if the entire house heard them. Arthur suspected they did, but he couldn't care less. For now, all he had was the perfect goddess in front of him, begging for his dick. Nothing else mattered.

"You want my baby, Harriet? Do you want me to fuck you full of his come?"

"Yes! Yes Arthur! Oh, fuck me, yes!"

Arthur grunted harder and faster. Their skin smacked together, the sounds of their pants and moans floating down towards the kitchen.

"You fucking whore," Arthur yelled. "So much tighter than your Molly… such a good girl.. my new toy!"

It didn't last as long as Arthur would've liked. Harriet knew that. She came far too quickly and moaned as Arthur finished moments after she did. Harriet screamed as she came, begging for his come and Arthur cried out as he spilled inside of her, knowing without a doubt she'd be carrying his son.

"Good girl," he said as he pulled out and swatted her arse lightly. "Next why don't we try a different position?."

"Yes Arthur," Harriet moaned happily, flashing him a big, wide grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Initiation

"I am not a child!" Harriet snapped, glaring at Mrs Weasley.

"You most certainly are! Order meetings are no place for children! Now go to your room, Hermione and Ginny are waiting for you." Molly snapped back, pushing out the door.

"I've face Voldemort more times than any of you. I have a right to be a part of the order. And for your information Mrs Weasley, I am not sharing with the bossy know-it-all who shags teachers or the pathetic little girl who has no dignity for herself that she shags anything with a cock; and I mean anything." Harriet smirked up at Mrs Weasley as her face twisted in rage, red to purple.

Harriet ran out the room and flew up the stairs, Hermione and Ginny stood in the open doorway to the bedroom she had to 'share'. She laughed as she slammed the door hard in their faces and ran straight into the last bedroom at the end and closed the door.

"Kreature." There was a pop and an old grumpy elf stood before her.

"What be half-blood be wanting from Kreature?"

"Kreature can you please be my things to this room, I give you permission to hex and curse anyone who tries to stop you."

Kreature nodded with a mad grin, popping away and returning a moment later.

"The mudblood and blood-traitor tried to stop Kreature, but Kreature did as mistress ordered and punished them. Now the mudblood looks like a beaver and can no longer read; and the blood-traitor is cursed to fall pregnant no matter if she uses protection." Kreature smiled, pleased with what he done.

Harriet smirked, knowing that will put Granger in her place and she knew for a fact that Ginny has been sleeping with some members of the oder. Imagine her's and Molly's shock when she winds up pregnant before they return to school.

"Are they permanent Kreature? Could anyone reaverse what you did?"

The elf shook his head. "No, wizards and witches cannot undo or detect elf magic. No one will be able to tell it was Kreature's doing or it was you who order me to do it as you gave no explanation what the hex or curse should be."

Harriet laughed gleefully, Granger and Ginny would be living their nightmares forever; an eternity without the ability to read and the life of a broodmare with lots of children. She thanked Kreature and pop away, telling her to call him if she needed anything.

Harriet sat down on the bed when a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room, closing the door, silencing and locking them inside. "If you're here to tell me to apologise to them, you can forget it."

"I am not here about what you did to Granger and Ginny, or about what you said to Mrs Weasley. I am here for a different matter." He stride over towards the bed, his body loomed over hers.

"You are right about what you said, you do have a right to join as well as begin proper training. I've been sent here to initiate you int the order."

"What about Mrs Weasley? She'll still complain that I am a child who cannot be a part of order meetings."

"Don't worry once the initiation is over, you'll be recognised as an adult woman." He smiled coyly at her. "Now, there's one test that you'll need to pass."

Harriet sat up. She was ready for anything.

Scene break

Harriet was panting heavily as moans escaped her mouth. She was naked as the day she was born. Behind her was a similar naked Kingsley thrusting in and out of her.

"Fuck me Kingsley, fuck me!" Harriet panted.

"Shit, you have a fucking great cunt Harriet. Love it." Kingsley said as he caressed one of her but cheeks.

Harriet moaned and wiggled her ass.

"Spank me, spank me" she urged.

Kingsley smirked. She loved being spanked. So, he raised his hand and began slapping her pale ass over and over till it got red then switched to the other cheek.

Harriet moaned loudly as she was being spanked. She loved the feeling of pain coursing through her ass. It made her hornier. She felt her juices flowing more and then Kingsley smacked her hard, which caused Tracey to come.

"Oh fucking Hell!" Harriet screamed.

Kingsley pounded away and spewed his seed seconds after Harriet peaked. He pulled out panting.

Harriet, who was gripping the bed sheets let go and her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Her ass was sore and it stung, but she savoured the pain. It just made her cunt ooze even more.

Kingsley then walked forward and pushed his wet limp organ into Harriet's face.

"Time for the oral test" he said.

Harriet took all of Kingsley's flaccid organ into her mouth and began sucking on it. She felt it grow and harden in her mouth and she had to pull back a bit so she could handle it. Once fully hard Harriet began to blowing Kingsley in earnest.

Kingsley groaned as he took a hold of Harriet's head and slowly thrusted his hips back and forth in and out of Harriet's mouth.

Harriet moaned and hummed with Kingsley's cock in her mouth. This helped stimulate Kingsley even more.

"Shit Harriet, such a talented mouth. You have a great mouth you slut" Kingsley grunted.

Harriet just moaned in agreement and cupped Kingsley's sac urging his to come. Kingsley did with a final thrust, which hit the back of her throat. Harriet gagged slightly then almost choked when Kingsley's come poured down her throat. She pulled back a bit then when Kingsley was done she pulled all the way back.

Cough and catching her breath took a bit, but she finally regained control.

"Did I pass?" Harriet asked.

"Yes you have. Now time to reward you" Kingsley said with a smirk.

Harriet knew what he wanted and laid down spreading her legs.

Kingsley worked his cock back up then got down and drilled Harriet deep.

Harriet gasped as Kingsley once again filled her to the max.

Kingsley then proceeded to fuck Harriet hard and fast.

Harriet could only hold on to Kingsley. Digging her nails into his back leaving her mark.

"Oh god Kingsley. Fuck my pussy. Fuck it!" she groaned.

Kingsley grunted, over and over again as he thrusted in and out repeatedly. He then lowered his head and assaulted Harriet's sweat covered chest.

Harriet gasped at the new stimulation Kingsley was giving her. He licked, sucked, and bit the supple flesh of her twin globes. He then latched onto a nipple and began suckling away like an infant.

Harriet arched her back pushed her chest even more into Kingsley's face.

"Oh yes Kingsley!" she screamed.

Harriet's cunt spasmed as she came.

Kingsley kept going till he himself fired his load, but that was only after Harriet came a few more times. She was panting weak mess. She couldn't move she was so tired. Harriet regained a bit of her strength and sat up.

"Welcome to the order. Congratulations" Kingsley said.

Harriet smirked and cupped his sac, his cock hard once again.

"When's the next meeting?" she asked licking the tip.


	4. Chapter 4

Slug Club

Horace Slughorn was pleasantly surprised to find Harriet Potter standing outside his door. His eyes taking in her curvy figure. He promptly allowed her access into his private chamber.

"Harriet," Slughorn says, a smile across his rather chubby face as he opens the door to his study "What do I owe this pleasant company?"

Harriet answers, "My mother."

"Your mother?" Slughorn asks, "Ah, Lily Potter, one of my most valuable club members…" Slughorn trails off, moving over to the fireplace with Harriet behind him.

"I was wondering, Sir, if you could tell me more about how you knew her? I often miss her… I never got to know her, really. I understand you two were quite close."

"Indeed we were, but…" Slughorn sighs, "Unfortunately she didn't remain a member of the Slug Club for too long – which was a great shame!"

"Was she… removed?" Harriet asks, sitting down in a rather posh armchair.

"Ah… well… not exactly. Say, Harriet… how about a drink and I'll tell you everything you wish to know, yeah?" Slughorn smiles, reaching into a side table drawer for a vial of his binding potion.

"That'd be nice, Sir… thank you," Harriet says, rubbing her hands together and holding them between her knees as a small child would while waiting patiently.

"I'll return, then," Slughorn winks with a smile, turning his back to Harriet and heading into his back room.

Slughorn fetches a bottle of Chardonnay, and two glasses. Pouring the entire vile of potion into the left wineglass, he fills the rest of it with Chardonnay. The right is strictly wine.

As Slughorn grins to himself, he licks his lips slowly as he exits the back room, returning to Harriet, handing her the left glass.

"Ah, now... Lily Potter, you say…" Slughorn says, sitting adjacent from Harriet, watching her sip away at the tainted wine.

Harriet's face slowly became lethargic, as did her voice. Her mind slowly became altered by the potion, being bound to Slughorn, willing and obedient to do anything and everything Slughorn would ask of her.

"Lily… now this is a subject I believe best explained by use of my secret little tool. A pensieve!"

Harriet swallows her last bit of wine and raises her eyebrows. She's familiar with what a pensieve is; it's a birdbatch-like statue engraved with runes and odd symbols. The shallow, bowl-like center contains what looks like silver cloud-like gas that looks very much like liquid.

"Yes, with this," Slughorn says, standing and flipping up a curtain next to a nearby bookshelf, you can watch my memory of your mother. It'll be much easier than me just telling you. Hm?"

"Yes, Sir. I would like that."

"Good, good! Then, come on over, girl."

"Yes, Sir." Harriet says, Slughorn smirked at how obedient she was behaving and licked his lips in anticipation. Harriet steps up to the pensieve, looking to Slughorn for further instruction.

"Now, simply lower your face into the center, Potter," Slughorn says as he taps his wand onto his temple, pulling out a glowing strand of magic, and stirring it into the liquid-like gas of the pensieve. The center begins to glow. "Stand just there… that's it."

Potter bends slowly, allowing the cooling liquid-like gas to brush over her skin. Soon, his face is buried within the pensive.

Slughorn steps back and smiles, looking at Harriet's ass. Slowly, he approaches and undoes Harriet's belt.

Taking it off, he drops it to the floor – the belt buckle barely makes a sound agains the plush, wine-red carpet.

Slughorn slips his thumbs into Harriet's jeans at the waistline, prying the jeans down along with her lace panties.

Soon, the clothing pools around Harriet's ankles, leaving her ass and pussy exposed to Slughorn.

"Oh, Harriet… just like your mother," Slughorn says, undoing his own pants and allowing them to fall.

His erection springs free as he kicks his clothing to the side, grinding his cock slowly against Harriet's lower back. Harriet, seeming unresponsive, feels it. Just as his mother felt it.

Flashback

"Please… Slughorn, I just need this one favour, must it be so extreme to just…"

Slughorn interrupts Lily as she stands before him, her cloak hood over her long, crimson hair, the rain outside dripping only lightly.

"You know my policy, Lily!" Slughorn chuckles, "If I were to pass up a trade with you, I'd have to for everyone."

Lily looks Slughorn in the eyes, clutching her robes shut tightly, "I'll give you my virginity, Slughorn."

"Goodness… that's a rather big offer…"

"I need help. I need this badly. I want to formulate something that will stop the hatred between muggleborn

and purebloods… I believe you can help me," Lily's voice is soft and desperate; Slughorn can see the

seriousness in her eyes.

"I… alright. I'll take you. Come, let's go inside, dear… where it's much more comfortable."

Flashback

The memory fades into a new one.

Slughorn's cock slowly enters Harriet's pussy as his hands glide up and down her sides.

"Aagh, I don't remember you feeling this tight, Potter!" Slughorn chuckles softly, thrusting and tapping his thighs against Harriet's. Harriet's face remains in the pensieve; she rocks gently with each thrust of Slughorn's hips. Harriet can feel his cock sliding deeper inside her pussy, feeling her walls begin to tighten.

Stifling moans in the pensieve, Harriet's knees begin to shake as she holds on tighter to the pensieve's sides.

flashback

Slughorn lays on a rather large, posh bed, decadently dressed with red and gold sheets, satin and silk draped around him.

Lily, wearing nothing, straddles the chubby man, determination in her eye, as well as the kindness that everyone will one day remember.

"Ah, that's a good girl," Slughorn chuckles, gently running his smooth hands down Lily's soft, smooth thighs, cupping her ass and kneading it gently with his fingertips.

Lily slowly drops onto Slughorn's cock, wincing and gasping in silent pain.

"Agh… it… hurts, Sir… it stings."

"It's alright. The pain will end… then it'll feel good, I promise you," Slughorn whispers, his cock slowly squeezing into Lily's tiny slit, feeling the warmth of her pussy swallow his cock inch by inch as a small trail of blood drips down his shaft.

"Aagh!" Lily screams as Slughorn's cock finally enters, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity.

Flashback

Slughorn thrusts faster in and out of Harriet's pussy feeling the tightness of her walls squeeze just perfectly around his thick cock. His precum provides as a lubricant, helping him thrust faster.

Moaning and groanind, Slughorn tips his head back as Harriet is unable to respond, lost in the memory of the pensieve.

"This was a grand idea! Haha! Oh, Harriet… you do take after your mother! That little minx… oh, you feel just like her! If only you had her gorgeous minge, yeah?"

Flashback

Lily rides Slughorns cock, her breasts bouncing only inches away from Slughorn's face.

Like a hungry cow, Slughorn leans up and tries to capture one of Lily's tits in his mouth; he succeeds in catching one, suckling greedily as her warm, wet, tight pussy massages every inch of Slughorn's aching, throbbing cock.

"I… I feel… like I'm going to…" Lily pants, moaning, panting violently as she rides faster and harder.

Slughorn circles a thumb around Lily's clit, "Cum?" he smiles, licking his lips, "Do it, Love. Cum as hard as you want."

"I ca-can't! I… I feel it… but… I c-can't…" Lily's panting quite hard, but to make up for it, Slughorn lays Lily to her back, burying his face deeply into her pussy.

His tongue strokes Lily's clit firmly as he inserts a finger inside her, fingering her hard and fast.

Lily's knees shake in the air as she tips her head back, moaning loudly.

"Yes! Ohh, God yes! Slug… I'm… going to... aagh!" Lily's cum sprays out onto Slughorn's belly, dripping down to her ass and dampening the sheets.

Flashback

Thrusting harder, but slower, Slughorn smiles, "Ah, but that's not the only time… mgh! She's come to me for h-help!" he says, reaching around and stroking Harriet's cunt gently, "Oh no… she's come to me for more… restricted knowledge before. Much like you do with your friend Hermi….Hermione!" he groans, grunting with each thrust.

Slughorn's balls begin to tighten as they slap against Harriet's.

Harriet feels herself ready to burst, but Slughorn did not command her to cum. The strain is growing with each tap against his prostate, but Harriet's curiosity is also piqued.

Flashback

"If you want this lesson, Lily, you'll have to do it," Slughorn says.

"A dog?" Lily asks, shy and rather concerned.

"Not just any dog, Lily!" Slughorn laughs, opening the door to his study, allowing a large, black dog to enter. "A grim."

"Professor… I… that's… are you mad?" Lily whispers, looking back and forth between the grim and Slughorn.

"Oh, now don't you worry. This isn't an actual grim!" Slughorn chuckles.

The dog shifts into a man with unkempt hair and a rather trim goatee. The man stands and smiles, holding his hand out to Lily.

"Sirius… I'm Sirius Black. My friend Slughorn here says you've got some kind of… deal… going on and that it somehow involves me?" he kisses Lily's hand gently.

"Sirius, it's my knowledge that you've not had any kind of… shall we say… release… in the past year," Slughorn says.

"That's about ri—oh! Oohh," Sirius purrs, looking at Lily with hungry eyes, "I see… this delightful young lady is for me…"

"Well, yes. But as our deal states… it must be with a canine," Slughorn smirks.

"Sir… must we really do all this just for…"

"Lily, you're a treasured member of my club – if I had to break trade with you, I'd have to for everyone.

Do be a good example and follow directions, Sweetheart."

Sirius shifts again, returning to his black dog form, sitting at Lily's feet, as if begging for scraps.

"Now, shan't keep the gentleman, err, dog, waiting, come now… remove your robes, Love."

Flashback

Slughorn strokes harder on Harriet's cunt, feeling her precum leak out all over his hands, Thrusting harder, he grunts and moans, breathing harder.

"I'm getting close, Potter… mgh! God, just like your mother!" he says, slapping Harry's ass as he thrusts harder, picking up the pace.

Flashback

Lily is completely naked and on all fours. Her slender body shimmers calmly in the light of the fire in Slughorn's fireplace.

"Why not prep yourself a bit, Dear? Wouldn't want to hurt the poor fellow, go one, get a bit moist them,"

Slughorn smiles, watching as Lily obeys him, licking her index and middle fingers on her right hand and slipping them into her pussy, circling her clit.

"Oh, such a tease, isn't she, Sirius?"

Sirius whines, wagging his tail and beginning to pant as he watches Lily briefly insert her fingers into her pussy, pulling them out and returning to her clit.

Sirius sniffs at the air and pants, drooling a bit harder. He approaches her rear and begins licking her asshole, whining and unable to keep his back legs still. Licking lower, he can taste her sweet womanhood, her warm entrance on his tongue.

He licks a bit more aggressively, listening to Lily's moans as he drags his long, wet, flat tongue over her aching pussy, drooling a bit on her clit and lapping over it.

"Agh, God… mmgh!" Lily moans, slowly taking her hand away from her clit and lowering her chest to the carpet, her sensitive tits grazing the fibers, making her wetter.

Slughorn watches with a grin, feeling himself grow hard. He springs his erection free and gets on his knees before Lily.

Hungrily, she opens her mouth, looking Slughorn in the eyes, taking his cock deeply into her mouth and throat.

"Ah, see? I knew you would react very well to this, Dear… mmgh! That mouth… such a lovely, beautiful mouth!"

Moaning over his cock, Lily can feel Sirius' tongue lapping harder against her clitoris. Raising her rear higher, Lily moans harder, feeling ready to cum already.

Sirius licks faster, feeling Lily's clit throb beneath his tongue, and soon, Lily releases a loud, groaning moan, cumming hard over Sirius' tongue.

She continues sucking Slughorn as she feels Sirius' paws on each thigh. Sirius pants madly as his erect, red, thick cock feels around for the moist, tight entrance.

Finally, Sirius slams his cock into Lily's slit, thrusting his hips.

Lily reaches beneath herself, spreading her pussy open, allowing Sirius to get deeper.

"That's a good girl, ungh! G-good girl!"

Lily sucks harder, faster, her tits rubbing against the carpet, exciting her body and welcoming Sirius' cock even more.

The panting dog can't help himself. He thrusts harder and faster, panting and drooling all over Lily's lower back.

Slughorn gently grabs a fist full of Lily's hair, softly pulling her deeper onto him. Feeling the back of her throat with his cock, Slughorn cums hard, forcing Lily to swallow.

"Aagh! Yeah! Mmgh, such a talent you are!" Slughorn laughs, watching Sirius keep thrusting.

Lily lowers herself onto the carpet, her rear staying in the air. She swallows the cum and gasps, closing her eyes as she feels the dog's massive cock grind against her G-Spot.

"Aagh! Oh, Sirius! Mmgh… f-fuck me!" Lily groans, reaching her hand back beneath herself, rubbing her clit in fast circles.

Her cum is thick and her juices cover her entire pussy, leaving her fingers covered in her silky fluids, allowing her to slip and slide her hand all around her clit.

"Make me cum, mmgh please! I… I want to cum! Oh… God, f-fuck me!" Lily groans, looking up at Slughorn with needy, greedy eyes.

"Lily, my dear!" Slughorn chuckles, "Suddenly you're so insatiable… goodness me!"

Lily grips the floor with her fist as she feels a tightening sensation in her pussy.

Sirius has knotted inside her.

Panting, Sirius stays standing against Lily, his paws not moving from her thighs. He pants hard, looking dazed.

"Aha! That's my boy! Ah, now, Lily… once Sirius has finished… you may join me in my dining room. There,

we'll discuss the matters at hand," Slughorn says, looking down and smiling at the writhing young woman on his floor.

Lily moans and rubs herself harder and harder, until soon, her cum flows from her, causing Sirius much stimulation as he fills her pussy with his canine cum.

flashback

Slughorn's cum oozes from Harriet's pussy and drips onto the floor just as Harriet cums from Slughorn's stroking. Taking his hand away from Harriet's cunt, shaking away any cum on his fist.

"That's my girl, Potter…" Slughorn sighs, relaxed and relieved, pulling out of Harriet's pussy, tucking himself away.

Harriet slowly stands up, Slughorn's cum dripping to the floor. Harriet uses her shirt to clean up the cum from her ass, tossing it to the floor.

"So… what about after, Sir?" Harriet asks, completely understanding with all that's just happened.

"Well, after all that… she met James, had a life, and had you," Slughorn says, sitting down and panting.

"At least she came to the right man," Harriet says, "I'm glad I do, Sir."

Slughorn smiles, looking at Harriet, "That's my girl, Potter. Just like your mum… like your sweet, sweet mum."


	5. Chapter 5

Humiliation

Harriet woke to a fine dust of plaster drifting onto her bed, as the ceiling overhead rumbled. She called it a bed, but in reality it was a cot that had been wedged into the cupboard under the stairs, lined with a torn and stained comforter as padding. Though it was a poor sight, she was quite fond of it, because it was where she spent most of her time, if she could.

For eighteen years, Harriet had been living with her aunt, uncle, and cousin—the only semblance of a family she had left. She had considered running away many times, so far as to go to the train station to buy a ticket, but when she realized she didn't have a place to go to, Harriet had hung her head and made her way back "home" once again, to the cupboard under the stairs. She didn't have much to claim, but they were her most prized possessions, only because they were her sole possessions: tattered nursery books that she had could recite word-for-word, a half-functioning Gameboy she had sneaked from the bin after her cousin Dudley threw it out, a Nutcracker doll she had won in a school raffle and had successfully kept hidden from Aunt Petunia's prying eyes, and her few clothes and toiletries. That was all she had in the world, and what a dismal place it was.

Harriet kept to herself, whether she would have liked to or not, and the family of spiders that kept residence in the corners of the cupboard were the closest she had to friends. Thus, she spent most of her time in the cupboard; out of sight, and out of mind. The few times she was seen around the house, Uncle Vernon would find something wrong with her: frizzy hair, bad posture, unnaturally quiet, not quiet enough, obnoxious attitude...

Thus, when Harriet walked into the kitchen early one morning, she was not surprised to hear Uncle Vernon begin his tirade once more.

"...the state of her Petunia. I have found it in my heart to give her a roof over her head, to spare her the cupboard. Dudley has to play his video games next to his sporting equipment, when they could just have easily been stored under the stairs but, no. We have sacrificed the well being and happiness of our child, for the sake of honouring the burden your deadbeat sister left us."

Harriet was only half-listening as she grabbed the burnt bacon Aunt Petunia had left her in the frying pan and began to toast the end pieces of white bread that the Dursleys had so graciously allowed her to eat.

"Vernon," cut Aunt Petunia, her voice as sharp as a knife.

"Sorry, Petunia, I forget myself." He clumsily reached across the table to pat her bony hands, before turning to Harriet once more. "I know you don't like talking about them, but she reminds me so much of her . An exact image, except her beady little eyes. Got the tits and ass as well, I'll say. Dudley says she's fucked half the school by now, certainly more than a Victorian whore."

Harriet turned around at this, and immediately knew it was a mistake. Uncle Vernon's eyes twinkled with malice as he said, "Got your attention, have I?"

Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "Dudley only says that because he wanks off to the idea of fucking me three times a day!" Immediate regret.

"HOW DARE YOU?"

"I-I do not," stuttered Dudley, turning pink in the face.

"Enough! I have had enough disrespect in my house. I have let you hold your head high for long enough, but today," Uncle Vernon jabbed a meaty finger onto the table, "is the very last." With a meaningful glace between Aunt Petunia, he growled, "It's time you learned humiliation, girl."

The air was cold on her breasts, her pink nipples erect, sending a gentle shiver down her spine. Dudley sat on the loveseat, his eyes transfixed on them, gently stroking his mammoth cock as it began to harden. Like father, like son , Harriet thought, despite herself.

She was laying on the floor, in front of a large, kneeling, hairy Uncle Vernon. He had more graying body hair than Harriet would have thought, though not nearly enough to hide the biggest cock she had ever seen. It was already erect, swayed to the right with veins all over, that ended in just as massive, wrinkly balls.

"Let mummy help you, Diddykins," crooned Aunt Petunia. She had taken a seat beside Dudley, and cupped him into her hand, stroking him up and down. "Daddy's going to punish your slutty cousin, and I don't want you to miss a thing, pumpkin."

Dudley grunted, his arms spread wide across the sofa. When their eyes met, his hips gave an involuntary thrust, and pre-cum dribbled down his long shaft. "Not just yet, Dudley. Vernon," Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Right o', Petunia."

"Remember not to get anything on the carpet. I will not be made a fool if we need to get it cleaned by the steamers." She was the only one fully clothed, though the sight of Uncle Vernon forcing himself onto Harriet was probably enough to get her going.

Uncle Vernon chuckled, bending forward to squeeze one of Harriet's soft breasts. "Can't guarantee anything, dear. If the tramp listened to what I said, this will be a very messy ordeal indeed."

Harriet felt her face become hot, anticipating what was to come. If I listen to what he said... Uncle Vernon made it clear that the only way to humble her was to fuck her until she came, and that the shame and guilt of enjoying such devious acts would fix her character. If she didn't climax, however, she would be thrown out into the streets, with nowhere to go, and nowhere to sleep. So she had two options: let her uncle fuck her until she liked it, or whore herself out in the back alleys for petty cash.

She chose fucking Uncle Vernon.

Her body was milky and pale, with ample breasts, and even more ample ass. Despite the great revulsion she had with Uncle Vernon, she felt a tingle in her pussy, as she hoped he would turn her over and fuck her doggystyle, her favorite position. Maybe if she didn't see him, and just felt him slide in and out of her, she could pretend he was someone else—anyone else.

"Ready," Uncle Vernon asked, though he didn't wait for an answer. With rough hands, he spread her legs apart, and Harriet once again quivered as she felt the cold air caress her pussy as its lips spread wider. "Oh ho, wet already, aye? Naughty indeed." He slid a thumb in between her auburn bush, and rubbed her clit in a circle.

She closed her eyes, her arms resting above her head. Think of anyone, anyone besides him... But Harriet couldn't, and instead felt her body become hot, and her pussy throb in response to his rough finger, the sensation slowly traveling to the tips of her toes and up her spine. Her great, walrus of a uncle was making her wet, and the thought of how wrong all this was, and how twisted her fate was...was she starting to enjoy it?

Harriet moaned despite herself. She heard Aunt Petunia scornfully laugh from the sofa. Uncle Vernon fingered her clit in between his fingers as he ran them up and down, tugging her pussy as they moved, in want of more. When she opened her eyes, she had only just noticed her legs spread wide open, bent as far back as they would go, on their own accord. Damn, she was horny, and craving more.

This did not pass the notice of Uncle Vernon, who met her eyes and gave her a wicked smile. "Nasty bitch, you are, and I haven't stuck it in yet."

Dudley chuckled softly from behind her. "You want it, don't you?" Harriet nodded. "Speak." He slapped a tit, and it began to turn red, while it only just made her impossibly wetter. She was hungry for the roughness, and remained silent, bracing herself.

Frustrated, Uncle Vernon pinched both of her nipples and rubbed them between his fingers, tugging them upwards. "Speak, girl!" Harriet bit her lips, moaning as her back arched ever so slightly.

"She's playing you, Vernon. She enjoys it."

He looked down at her, over her face red with pain and pleasure. "Do you now," he asked softly, fondling her breasts in his great hands. "I won't ask again."

"Yes," Harriet replied softly, embarrassed.

"Louder, girl."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

He smiled. "Filthy whore, aren't you?'

Harrriet tilted her head back, watching Aunt Petunia stroke Dudley's cock. And again, for the second time that day, before she could stop herself, blurted, "Not as much as your wife."

She would have laughed at the sight of Dudley howling in pain as Aunt Petunia squeezed his cock in fury, if it weren't for Uncle Vernon. He cursed as he pulled her up by the shoulders, yelled, "Knees!", and forced her around.

"You nasty, vile wench," screeched Aunt Petunia, as she rushed Dudley into the kitchen for presumably a bag of ice.

As Dudley's sniffles of pain faded, Harriet only then began to realize she was left alone with a furious Uncle Vernon. Before she could speak, he barked into her ear, "Save your breath, girl. You're on your last chance, now. Pray that you cum."

Before she had a chance to process his words, Harriet gave an involuntary, guttural cry, as Uncle Vernon thrust his cock into her with a swift stroke. Her breath caught in her throat as he slid out of her, her pussy lips spreading against his warm veins, and she let out another cry as he pushed back into her, his balls smacking against her. She arched her back, and threw her head back, her whole body quaking as Uncle Vernon fucked her. He grunted like an animal with each deep thrust, the impact vibrating from her large, soft ass to the small of her back. Together they sounded like two animals mating, and Harriet loved every second of it.

"Y-yes, Uncle Vernon, yes, f-fuck me, yes yes, ohhh," she moaned, as she felt her pussy ooze and drip, her thighs sticky with pleasure and lust. Her pussy lips began to swell against his meaty cock, and her vision had become blurred.

"I've watched you grow over the years, HUH." He drove his fingers harder into her ass cheeks. "Wanted to fuck you every since your eighteenth. To see your lips around my cock, AHHH." He slapped her ass, and fucked her harder, and faster.

"UHHHHNN! O-O-O-OHHHHH! I'm yours Uncle Vernon. I'm your cum whore, Y-Y-YEAH! AHHHH, AHHHHH!" Harriet's entire body shook, her tits shaking back and forth. Her pussy was stretched to let all of him inside her, to fill her to the brim. Her hands and knees shook with ecstasy, as she gasped for breath, as her uncle fucked her again, and again, and again; more, more more.

She looked up and saw Aunt Petunia, her face drawn taut and dark as she walked back into the room. Harriet took pleasure from this most of all, to see her disapproving face as her husband fucked her raw, as he took pleasure with the person she hated most in the world.

Harriet locked eyes with her, groaning as she began to cum. Her toes curled as every muscle in her body tightened and she stopped breathing almost entirely. And like a great, big sigh, a tidal wave of pleasure spread throughout her body, as she gave her loudest, most guttural groan, her pussy oozing with thick, hot cum.

Afterward, Uncle Vernon would find any excuse to punish her. He would bring her onto his lap, and pump her as the family ate their breakfast, her tits bouncing up and down as Aunt Petunia watched disapprovingly; or fill her mouth with warm cum as they took their afternoon tea.


	6. Chapter 6

Bite me

"It's only for a week, Harriet." Sirius pleaded, giving his goddaughter his best puppy dog eyes. "You know I'd stay if I could, but I like my job. I don't want to lose it."

Harriet smiled, gently, "I know, Siri, I just wish you didn't need to go."

Sirius smiled, "It's not like you'll be alone... Remi should be around, hopefully." He muttered the last under his breath.

"Hopefully?" Harriet quirked an eyebrow, "Are you telling me that you haven't told Remus of your plans yet?!"

Remus blinked, and asked, "What plans?"

"Well, you see" Sirius stuttered, clearly flustered. "What had happened was"

Harriet glanced between a confused Remus, and a flustered Sirius before smirking, "And my work here is done." Before practically skipping from the room.

"Did I miss something?" Remus blinked. "What's going on, Sirius?"

"Alright, well, I'm supposed to be leaving town today, on a business trip. You know how much I hate leaving Harriet alone after, well you know!" Sirius said, quickly. "I know that I should have said something earlier, and not the day of, but it completely slipped my mind."

"Wow, Siri, you're telling me about this a bit late. I'm not sure if I'll be able to clear my schedule so I can be around. I might have plan," Remus stated, hiding his smile, already mentally rearranging his schedule.

"Come on, Moony! Please?" Sirius begged, giving the werewolf his full power puppy dog eyes. He was moments away from getting on his knees to beg, when Remus burst out laughing.

"Come off it, Padfoot. You know I'm always here for you and Harriet. Stop making such a fool out of yourself," Remus chuckled. "I was planning on spending some time with the two of you this week anyway. Now, though, I suppose it will just be Harriet and I."

"Thanks, Remi! You're a lifesaver," he exclaimed, hugging his friend tightly before grabbing his bag and flooing to the airport with a wave and a, "Bye, Remi!"

"Bye, Sirius." Remus replied, softly, staring into the empty fireplace for a few moments. He shook his head as if to clear it before leaving the office, and calling out softly, "Harriet?"

Moments later, Harriet's tussled head popped out of the kitchen door, "Remus? I'm in here! Has Padfoot left?"

"Yes," Remus smiled, as he joined the younger man in the kitchen. "How are things, Harriet?"

Harriet gave Remus a shockingly beautiful half smile, her gorgeous emerald eyes raked over the older man's thin, muscular frame appreciatively. "They are going great, I'm just finishing up the rest of my summer work."

"Ah, and what's your poison today?" Remus laughed, trying to keep his eyes from checking out the young woman in front of him. Trying not to notice the way her unruly black hair fell into her startling bright eyes, or how her plump lips parted to expose her white teeth as she chewed on the tip of her quill, begging to be ravished.

"Potions, of course, I got all of the easy work done ages ago!" Harriet laughed.

"Makes sense," Remus grinned. "What do you want for dinner?"

Scene break

"Remi?" Harriet called out tentatively.

"In here, Harriet," Remus called, from the living room. He smiled when the younger woman entered the room. "Is everything alright, Harriet?"

"Yeah" Harriet mumbled, blushing. "I'm just bored. Will you play with me, Remi?"

"Sure, I will after class and you will do nothing," Remus blushed suddenly. "But I have no class, heh."

Harriet laughed, "Really now?"

"Um, yes?" Remus groaned inwardly, before smirking. "Okay, let's play."

Harriet blinks, grins and runs off, "Can you catch me?"

Remus grinned stalking after the younger woman. "You can run, but you can't hide."

A giggle came from upstairs, causing Remus to take the stairs two at a time. Using his sensitive sense of smell to, finally, cornering Harriet in a small room on the third floor. "I've got you now," Remus smirked, tackling the smaller woman to the ground.

Harriet made an odd squeaking noise, fighting her body's urge to just surrender to the older man, as she went down. She wrapped her strong legs around the older man's waist, and shoved with all her strength. Flipping them over, and quickly freeing herself, in an attempt to run again.

Remus was shocked, and very turned on, by the muscles evident in the younger woman's legs. He was stunned momentarily, but quickly recovered enough to grab Harriet's ankle and pull her back to the ground. "Not so fast," Remus growled, rolling back on top of the struggling slender body.

Harriet bit back a moan as Remus used his superior strength to overpower her. She struggled, a bit more, trying to free herself.

Remus gasped as Harriet struggled against him, rubbing their hips together in a strangely erotic motion. One sharp movement from Harriet knocked Remus' arms out from under him, causing him to fall on top of the younger woman, his teeth sinking without resistance into Harriet's previously unmarked skin.

Harriet cried out softly in pleasure as the werewolf's teeth sunk into her neck. Then, just as suddenly as it started it was over. Harriet moaned, pitifully, at the loss as Remus threw himself from the younger woman.

Remus scrambled away as Harriet lay moaning on the ground. "Oh, God, what have I done?" He thought to himself.

"Remi, please." Harry moaned, his slender hands roaming his chest.

I bit Harriet. He thought panicked. What if I've turned her? I've trapped her, claimed her as my mate, mine!

Harriet moaned, louder, hands tearing at her shirt, "Fuck, Remus, please! I need you!"

_/Claim her, damn it!/_ His wolf snarled. _/Stop hurting your mate, and finish bonding with her./ _A deep breath and Remus let his wolf take control. "How do you want me, pet?"

"Please, just anything!" Harriet whimpered her eyes clouded with lust. "I need you, so badly."

"Do you want me in you, pet?" Remus whispered, running calloused hands over Harriet's smooth chest. "Want my hard cock sliding into this tight pussy of yours?"

"Yes!" Harriet practically screamed, arching against Remus' touch. "Yes, please! Merlin, please fuck me! I want you so badly. Take me."

Remus glanced around the room, and quickly lifted Harriet from the floor and tossed her on the bed. "I'm gonna take you so hard."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Harriet chanted her words slurring together in need, her clumsy fingers struggling to rid Remus of his clothes.

Remus grabbed his wand and with a flick they were both naked. A quick 'Accio' and a tube of lube floated into his hand. "I'm going to make you mine," He growled, tweaking the younger woman's nipple.

He swooped in and began devouring the younger woman's mouth, swallowing all of Harriet's moans, as he played with her nipples.

Remus pulled away from Harriet, and began trailing licks, bites, and kisses down Harriet's chest. Pausing only to tease the girls hard nipples with his tongue, alternating between gently sucking, lightly biting, and roughly lapping at the sensitive nubs.

Harriet's moan was caught in the back of her throat. Her slender back arched off the bed, to get closer to Remus' tongue but Remus was already moving down with his kissing and licking.

Soon, he was at Harriet's navel. He lifted his amber eyes to meet emerald orbs, a little smirk and his tongue dipped into Harriet's belly button. Slowly, gently, tongue fucking the younger woman's navel.

Harriet clutched the sheets of the bed, throwing her head from side to side. Attempting to control her emotions. "Ah, ah, yes!"

When Remus was satisfied Harriet had writhed enough on the bed, he continued his journey down the girls body. A little further and he buried his face into the deliciously musky scented hair at the base of her pussy.

Harriet's eyes were entranced by Remus' exploration around her pussy. She gasped near silently as Remus licked the folds of her puckered pussy for the first time. The moan was ripped from her throat, as Remus began rigorously eating her out. "Fuck, Remus, yesss." Harriet groaned, burying her hands into the light brown hair.

Remus groaned inside Harriet's pussy, his tongue thrusting inside and out. He brought his right hand to the younger woman's lips, encouraging her to suck the digits into her hot cavern of a mouth.

Harriet moaned around Remus' fingers getting them nice and slick.

Remus slid a finger deep into Harriet's tight pussy, humming around her throbbing clit, thrusting his finger into Harriet.

"Oh, uh." Harriet groaned, pushing back against Remus' finger. "More, please, more!"

Grinning around Harriet's clit Remus slipped another finger into her, scissoring his fingers stretching Harriet, sucking harder on her clit.

"Fuck, uh, ah!" Harriet moaned. "I'm gonna, fuck, yes, Remi!. I'm gonna, ah!"

Remus swallowed around Harriet's clit, with a smirk, causing the girl to scream out her orgasm, clenching hard around the fingers in her pussy.

"Oh, that was.." Harriet murmured, in the haze gasping when Remus pulled his fingers out. "Wow."

"t was, now turn over, pet." He growled, "I'm not done with you, yet."

Harriet bit her lip gently, quickly moving to do as Remus commanded. Moaning softly as the older man started massaging his way down Harriet's pale back, slowly but surely moving towards her firm ass.

Soon, Remus placed his hands firmly on Harriet's ass cheeks, spreading them apart exposing the younger woman's sweet pussy. At Harriet's sharp intake of breath, Remus smirks, and swoops in running his tongue down the puckering pussy before him.

"Fuck, Remi!" Harriet groaned, bucking back a little on Remus' tongue.

His tongue searched for the puckered hole. He licked, gently at Harriet's entrance before slipping inside the tight hole.

Harriet tensed at the wet intruder before relaxing with a deep moan.

Remus moaned as Harriet relaxed around him. He thrust his tongue in and out of the tight hole before pulling back with a strangled groan.

"Remi?" Harriet whimpered, at the loss.

"Just a moment, pet," Remus whispered, coating his fingers heavily with lube. Bringing a finger to the slick hole, he circled the pucker once and slipped it in. Thrusting in and out gently slipping a second finger into the hole, scissoring them to stretch him more, curving his fingers inside his mate, searching.

"Holy Merlin's Balls!" Harriet cried, as stars exploded behind her eyes. "What. Was. That?!"

"That, my pet, was your prostate," Remus smirked, adding a third finger, constantly bumping that special spot. "Doesn't it feel wonderful?"

"Gods, yes!" Harriet groaned, thrusting back onto the fingers. "Fuck, I need you, Remi. Fuck me please!"

Remus pulled his fingers from Harriet's tight heat, and quickly coated his own thick erection. He positions himself at Harriet's entrance, "Ready, love?"

"Yes," Harriet hissed, wiggling her hips sexily. "Give it to me, Remi!"

Remus smirked at the younger woman's impatience, thrusting forward slowly until the thick head of his cock popped past the tight ring of muscle.

"Ah!" Harriet cried, tensing at the extreme pain.

"Shhh, love," Remus hissed, kissing Harriet's back softly. His hand moving to stroke interesting back into Harriet's quivering cunt. "Just relax and feel, darling."

Harriet moans at the hand on her, "Remi, please."

He groaned at Harriet's plea, finally sliding home, into the tight channel. "Fuck, Harriet, so hot, so tight."

Harriet took a deep gasping breath and a moment to adjust to Remus' invading member. "Move, Remi! Please, move!" she begged.

Remus began thrusting in and out of the tight heat. Slowly, at first carefully loving the younger woman's body. Shifting and adjusting his angle trying to hit that spot in his young lover.

"Oh, FUCK!" Harriet screamed, arching her back and moaning in mindless pleasure. "Yes, right there. Right there, Remi! Yesss!"

Remus groaned biting into the younger woman's shoulder, clutching the slender hips in front of him. Thrusting harder and faster, and taking joy in every moan and whimper he stole from Harriet's writhing body. "So close, baby." Remus ground out. "Come with me."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Harriet whimpered, thrusting back against Remus' cock hard. Soon, Remus' hand was stroking her cunt and she came with a hoarse shout all over the comforter under her, her tight hole clenching violently on the older man's cock, milking every last drop of cum from the softening organ.

Remus groaned and pulled himself from the younger woman, rolling her over and taking those red lips in a passionate kiss. "God, you're amazing, Harriet, amazing, and mine all mine," He murmured, into the kiss.

Harriet groaned in submission, allowing the older man to dominate her mouth. "Yes, Remi, yours." Harry whimpered. "I love you."

Remus' wolf growled in satisfaction, his mate loved him, but Remus froze and pulled back from the kiss to look deeply into Harriet's beautiful eyes. He searched the emerald orbs desperately for a moment, before smiling and kissing her once more. "I love you too, pet," he said gruffly, pulling the slender form in for more kisses.

Scene break

Time flew, Harriet and Remus spend the rest of their week alone getting to know each other better and making love. They weren't sure when Sirius would return, but they weren't that worried about it, too focused on each other to notice.

Sirius walked into the house early that Friday afternoon to hear moaning coming from Harriet's bedroom. I wonder what's going on with Harriet. Sirius thought to himself. He knocked once on the door, and then entered without waiting for an answer, glancing around the room, something caught his eye and he stopped dead in his tracks. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" He shouted, getting a small, "eep!" from Harriet, as Remus shifted his body to hide his naked mate from view.

"Hi, Siri," Harriet whispered, peeking out from behind Remus' body. "Welcome home."

"Remus," Sirius stated, in an overly calm voice. "If I could have a moment of your time in the hall, please. Now." Remus nodded, and rose from the bed in all his naked glory, pausing to pull a blanket over his mate. "And, for Merlin's sake, cover yourself!"

"Of course," Remus smirked, pulling on his discarded jeans before following Sirius into the hall and shutting the door.

Soon as the door clicked shut, Sirius turned and hissed, "What the fuck, Moony? What the hell do you think you are doing with Harriet?"

"Nothing she didn't beg me for. Besides, she's my mate, I'm allowed to do whatever I wish to her," Remus smiled serenely.

"Why?!" Sirius groaned, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face. "Why didn't you owl me? Or at least put a sock on the door?"

"Would it have stopped you from barging in?" Remus asked, with an up turned brow.

"Well, no, but," Sirius muttered.

"My point, exactly," Remus said, firmly. "We love each other and we're happy. You should be also."

Sirius growled, shaking his head, "Fine! You hurt her and I'll kill you, Moony. Best friends or not!"

Remus laughed, slapping a hand on Sirius shoulder, "Trust me, Padfoot. If I hurt her, I'll kill me."

"Good. Take care of her."

"I will."

"Then, I'm gonna go see Snape," Sirius smirked. "We have business. I'll see the two of you tomorrow. Kiss Harriet for me, on the FOREHEAD," he added as an after thought, before leaving a grinning Remus Lupin alone in the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwarts Express

Harriet bid her times when she followed Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. She went to find a seat with them. But she kept her eyes out.

When it didn't seem suspicious, she told the others in her compartment that she was going to the bathroom to change into her uniform. And she did. But she wasn't planning on returning to her compartment.

She walked down the hall where she knew he was sitting with his friends. She didn't mind.

"I thought you'd never show," Draco Malfoy smirked when she let herself into the compartment. She saw Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott sitting across from him. She didn't mind.

She sat next to Draco, coyly crossing her thighs in her school skirt. "Sorry. You know how suspicious the others are nowadays."

"Oh?" he rose a brow, his long, thin fingers started to tickle her knee. "And yet you risk coming here anyway? Won't they be expecting you back soon?"

"I'm sure they won't notice," Harriet breathed as she grabbed his hand and tugged it further on the inside of her thigh, closer to her center.

"Isn't she eager, boys?" Draco crooned, not looking at her.

Blaise and Theo licked their lips as they watched Draco's hand get nearer to Hermione's heated quim. Blaise lazily smirked, "Certainly appears that way." Theo's eyes were hungrily taking in Draco's hand as Harriet pulled it to the crevice of her thighs. All the men watched as she shuddered and shut her eyes when Draco's fingers started pumping into her cunt, already wet with the anticipation of coming to their compartment.

Harriet mewled and undulated her hips with his thrusting fingers. She'd been waiting to feel this again all summer. She didn't care if Ron or Hermione came looking for her.

"She's already soaking wet," Draco hissed as he pressed his palm to her throbbing clit.

Harriet keened at the contact, thrusting her hips further forward along the train seat.

"She's always gasping for it," Blaise sneered from across from them.

Theo said nothing, as usual. Theo just liked to watch. Always held himself back from joining in or making comments. Blaise had to be held back.

"Yes, she is," Draco hummed, ducking in to nip at Harriet's ear as she gasped. He pressed his heal rougher into her clit with his crooked his fingers into her pussy. The pads pressed against her g-spot and struck against it over and over again.

Harriet gasped and moaned wordlessly as she held his hand inside her, jerking her hips as her juices spilled over his fingers and the seat beneath her. Wet sloshing sounds started to fill the cramped compartment, and they could all smell her arousal clearly. Harriet's head thumped against the wall behind her as she came. Her cunt clenched around Malfoy's fingers as her cum squirted out of her.

Draco worked his fingers into her, bringing her down from her orgasm. Meanwhile, Theo's eyes darkened with lust and Blaise openly groaned as the image of Harriet's limp legs falling apart.

"Such an eager slut for Slytherins, isn't she?" Draco mused gutturally. He stuck his tongue out to a point and slid it along the column of her neck. He smirked at his friends. "Enjoying the show?"

Blaise openly grinned, "Always do. Wouldn't mind getting a better look."

"You heard him," Draco told Harriet as he pulled his fingers from her quim and pulled her up to stand in front of him. He pulled the waist of her skirt up so her ass was revealed to Blaise and Theo's eyes. "Bend over."

Harriet did so as best as she could, spreading her legs so his hand fit back between them. Her hair dangled over their close faces like a curtain. His fingers slid along her sopping pussy, her hips rocking in front of the other boys' eyes.

"What turns you on most?" Draco's hot breath wafted on her lips. She so wanted to lean down and kiss him. But they never kissed. She whined as his fingers briefly hit her engorged clit as they slid along her pink folds. "Blaise and Theo watching my fingers in your exposed slutty half-blood cunt? Or the fact that anyone could walk by the compartment and see what a whore you really are for some Slytherin fingers and cock?"

"We're nearing school, Malfoy," Theo finally spoke. Sounding almost bored but there was a slight groan to his voice.

"You heard him," Draco crooned up to Harriet. She heard him unzipping his trousers and pushing them down his legs. "Take off the skirt and get on my cock."

Harriet pushed her skirt down her legs and stepped out of it. She felt Draco squeeze her hips and guide her to sit down on him. She let out a loud moan as she felt his hard cock fill up her cunt to the hilt. Draco slapped a hand around her mouth to muffle the noise. There were other students in the compartments around them.

Draco splayed her open so the other boys could get a full view of her cunt being split apart by his cock. He growled in her ear, "Ride me, Potter."

Harriet whimpered as she started to bounce on him. Their flesh smacked together loudly, and Blaise waved his wand, casting a silencing spell. All without taking his eyes off the sight in front of him.

Draco started thrusting up into her, chasing his orgasm. She nearly hit her head on the ceiling of the compartment.

"Hurry up," Theo's 'bored' yet deep voice urged.

"Piss off," Draco cursed, yet he did speed up his thrusting in Harriet's cunt.

Harriet held herself up with her palms on the ceiling above her so Draco's thrusting didn't knock her onto the floor or the other boys' laps. Her chest – still covered in her school shirt, tie, and vest – bounced up and down and heaved with her heavy panting. The windows on both sides of the compartment were totally fogged up.

"You better hurry if you want to cum," Draco muttered into her ear. She could feel his cock started to swell inside her.

Whimpering in her throat, Harriet reached down to rapidly rub her clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure up her core and spine. She kept at it until her orgasm approached her. She was glad for the silencing spell as it washed over her, and she started screaming. Without a word other than her keening cry, she clenched over Draco's dick, her juices trickling down their skin.

"Bloody hell," Draco cursed, slamming into her. She could feel his cock throbbing thicker as his cum started to pour into her. The shaft of it thrashed in her and jerked as it shot rope after rope of sticky hot cum up her cunt, splashing onto her walls and coating her womb in thick whiteness.

The train was starting to slow down. Harriet had little time to wave her wand over herself and clean herself up, redressing herself and rushing out of the compartment. Ron and Hermione idly asked where'd she been, but with a mumbled comment about stopping to talk to Luna and they accepted it without question.


	8. Chapter 8

Obligation

Harriet stared across the banquet hall, sipping her martini and ignoring the minister drone on about creating a new wizarding world built on peace, unity, and compassion. It had been the same speech at the same event for the past three years. And as much as Harriet respected Kingsley, she didn't care to hear it yet again when she could probably recite it herself. Instead, she amused herself with paying her attentions to the chiselled jaw line of one Lucius Malfoy.

The man who had once been intimidating, and then turned sickly during the war, was now handsome in her eyes. His long platinum hair had been trimmed to his shoulders and was constantly pulling back behind his neck with a leather strap. He'd been saved from Azkaban after the war when he and Narcissa lied to Voldemort and told him she had died. They did it for Draco, but it still saved them from dementors. Instead they got house arrest for a couple years and were forced to be rehabilitated into the new wizarding world built on peace, unity, and compassion.

Ultimately, the Malfoys separated, but kept up appearances in public. It was the worst kept secret in the UK.

But one Harriet hoped to reap the benefits of.

He must have felt her gaze, because his cool grey eyes flitted through the air until they locked onto her whiskey brown ones. If she were still in school, gazing at a crush in the library, she would have blushed and looked away. Been embarrassed. But she wasn't embarrassed. She was an intelligent, successful woman who knew what she wanted and wasn't ashamed to go after it.

So, when Lucius quirked an eyebrow up at her staring in question, she merely smirked back and lifted her champagne glass in a mock toast across the banquet hall. Mere moments after he lifted his in response, Kingsley's speech concluded, and they were both clapping along with the applauding audience within the sea of tables of important people.

Soon people dispersed from their dinners to the dancefloor as classic traditional music played. After making conversation with her friends, Harriet excused herself to get another glass of champagne from one of the wandering waiters with metal trays full of them. The hem of her navy-blue satin cocktail dress swayed just above her silver heels as she made her way around the dancing couple to approach one waiter.

But as she approached, someone swooped in and picked up the last two glasses on the tray and the waiter scurried away. Harriet wasn't disappointed in the least, however, when she saw that Lucius was the one holding them.

"May I say that you look rather striking tonight, Miss Potter?" he said as he held one glass out to her.

She delicately took the drink from him with a demure smile. "You're rather dashing yourself, Mr. Malfoy."

He smirked. "Please, call me Lucius."

"Then you must return the favour and call me Harriet, Lucius," she responded.

"Agreed, Harriet," he said.

Hermione lifted her glass between them once more, "Well, what shall we toast to?"

Lucius lifted his glass with a humorous expression, "Perhaps the new world built on peace, unity, and compassion?"

Harriet chuckled. "Perhaps we should just toast to the shedding of the old world?"

"Perfect," he grinned. "To the shedding of the old world."

They clinked their glasses together and kept their eyes locked as they took small sips of the bubbly drinks. After swallowing, Harriet made conversation. Just idle small talk about new laws being passed and old laws being repealed. Lucius turned the conversation to intellectual topics, such as Rappaport's Law and MACUSA. Harriet was relieved to delve into those kinds of subjects with someone that already knew about it.

They had kept speaking through three more glasses of champagne each when Harriet stared into his cool grey eyes and said, "Would you care to dance, Lucius?"

His cool grey eyes glinted under the low light of the banquet hall as he grinned and said yes, giving their empty glasses to a passing waiter and guiding her onto the dancefloor. It was a slower tempo, so they adopted the traditional dance posture and glided around the floor together. With every passing second, their fronts grew closer and closer until they were pressed together.

Harriet smirked to herself as their bodies moved together, resting her head on his chest while his hand slid lower against her back. When the song started fading into another, she lifted her head and looked up at him, "It's rather hot in here, isn't it? I think we could benefit from some fresh air."

"I quite agree," he said, pulling away and holding out his arm for her to take.

She curled her free hand around his elbow and the two moved through the crowd for one of the balconies behind wispy curtains. Harriet's flush met the cool air with relief as she laid her hands over the stone railing. She kept her gaze on the gardens outside, knowing Lucius' gaze was on her features.

"May I ask you something, Harriet?" his deep voice interrupted the quiet night.

"Of course," she said. "

Lucius chuckled deep in his throat. "I wonder why such an exquisite and established young woman such as you don't already have someone on your arm for an event such as this."

Harriet pursed her lips in playful thought. "Let's say I'm… particular when it comes to who I spend my time with."

He rose an eyebrow in response. "Oh? And I happen to worthy of keeping your company?"

"So far." She grinned. She lifted a hand to delicately play with the lapel of his robes, kneading into his chest lightly. "You know… I hear this hall has quite the impressive art display. While many in attendance tonight won't take advantage of the opportunity to take in such beauty, it is open for viewing."

"Is that right?" He played along, voice light. "Well I would be remiss if I didn't offer to accompany you to take in such sights."

"I think I'll freshen up a bit first," she said, "and meet you there. I'm told there's a beautiful landscape piece by Constable. I'll meet you there."

Without another word, she took her empty glass and slinked away, disappearing behind the billowing curtains and into the banquet hall once more. Lucius walked after her and promptly finished the rest of his drink and worked his way through the not-yet-dwindling crowd towards the art installation.

He amused himself with gazing at some portraits before settling in front of the landscape piece Hermione had mentioned. He was only alone for a few moments before he heard her clicking silver heels behind him. He didn't turn to look until he felt her soft hand brushing against his cheek.

"Enjoying the artwork, Lucius?" her sinful voice asked.

"It's been a long while since I was surrounded by such beauty," he replied. He gazed down at her. "I much prefer present company over the artwork, I must say."

She didn't blush. She accepted the compliment with a steady smirk on her face. She deliberately tilted her torso, so the side of her breast brushed against his arm. She let a hand trail up the lapel of his robes against until her fingers were pressing into his chest lightly. "Why are you here alone, Lucius?"

"I figured everyone would know," he murmured, eyes trained on the small circles her fingers were drawing on his skin. "Narcissa has long since tired of these events. Draco has his own life in France now. I only put in an appearance due to obligation."

"Are you feeling obligatory now?" Her voice was merely a whisper as she pressed her whole palm into his chest and then turned her gaze towards the dark alcove behind the Constable painting. There was no one around. Her smirk deepened as she turned her back to him and sauntered around the corner until she disappeared behind the wall.

With a rush of excitement, Lucius followed after her. It was darker than the hall and rest of the building, but he could see her reclining against the wall with a delicate smile. With one foot propped against the wall behind her, her knee pointed straight out. And she toyed with pulling the hem of her dress up the smooth skin of her supple thigh. The cool glint of her matching nail varnish shined under closer scrutiny as his eyes followed her dress up as it revealed the lace around her hip underneath.

He walked until her knee brushed against his leg. He laid his palms against the wall, flanking her head, and stared down at her. One hand slid down to the side of her face, cupping her cheek. The other hand trailed down her shoulder, down her arm, to her hip, to her thigh, to her knee. He pushed her hiked up knee to the side so his body could sidle closer until he was flush with her.

"Are you absolutely sure of what you are doing, Harriet?"

She grinned up at him, her hand trailing up his chest until her fingers hooked into his collar; she tugged on his collar until his lips met her in a languid kiss. Lucius lost all decorum and lost himself in her. He pressed hard against her and devoured her mouth. His hand cupping her face handled her jaw more firmly and turned her face into his.

After a moment, both hands reached down to her sides, feeling her curves under the soft fabric of her dress. He followed them to the swell of her buttocks and cupped her cheeks, lifting her up against the wall until both of her legs were wrapping around him. He pressed his hardness into her center and reveled in the warmth he felt.

He groaned deep in his chest as he pushed her dress up and slid his hand into the crux between her legs and stroked up her panties. Harriet whimpered into his kiss as his fingers struck her clit. Ever the gentleman, Lucius focused on the little bundle of nerves and drew rough circles into it. Just as he started pulling the crotch of her panties over to the side, she ripped her lips off of his.

"I'm not in the mood for a lot of play, Lucius," she rasped. "I'd rather get right to the best part."

"Don't mind if I do," he grunted as her deft hands fondled him through his robes. She quickly and discreetly pulled his hard cock out on his clothes and stroke him with a light grip. With a growl of arousal, Lucius lifted Harriet higher against the wall and practically tore her knickers from her body. He pressed his engorged head against her sopping entrance. "Ready, dear?"

"Merlin, yes," she hissed back at him, angling her hips so he could easily slide into her quim.

Lucius let out a low groan as he thrust into her heat. "Exquisite!"

"Fuck me, Lucius," Harriet demanded.

Turned on even more by her words, Lucius dived into her with vigor.

Harriet keened as she threw her head back against the wall behind her. She relished in the feeling of a mature man fucking her so roughly in such a risqué location. His wide cloak cascading over her like a curtain, hiding their connecting parts. His hair acted the same way over her face, the silky strands falling out of their leather tie and brushing against her cheek.

Her legs tightened their hold around his hips, her silver heels clattering to the ground as they fell off her feet. Her hands gripped Lucius' shoulder and side as he thrusted into her wet cunt. She didn't mind that the wall against her back was freezing cold. Lucius' heat kept her front warm and her whole body flushed with arousal.

She twisted her torso enough so that there was room between their bodies for her to reach down and rub against her clit while Lucius' cock pummelled her pussy. "Oh fuck, Lucius, you're so deep. Keep going, make me cum."

"With pleasure," he growled into her ear, fucking her harder. His fingers dug into the skin of her arse under her dress as he enjoyed her heat around his cock.

Harriet whimpered as pleasure radiated from her core and exploded up her spine. Her cunt tightened over his intruding hardness. She clenched her jaw, gasping her air as he fucked her through her orgasm. "Oh, fuck that feels so good."

"It's not over yet," Lucius chuckled into her throat as he started nibbling and kissing her soft skin. His hips reared up into her again, thrusting harder than ever. He was getting closer to his own climax and wanted to push her over the edge once again.

With a groan, Lucius pulled out of her abruptly.

"No," she whined as her feet touched the cold floor.

Lucius chuckled as he gripped her hips and turned her around, pressing her face into the cool wall. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and bit lightly into the slope of her neck, soothing the mark with his tongue. His hands busied themselves with pushing her dress up her back until her smooth arse was revealed. He curled his hands around her hips and yanked her up until her cunt was level with his still hard and cum covered cock. He held her up with one forearm while his other hand aimed his cock for her cunt and he slid back in with a light squelch.

Harriet whimpered into the wall, "Oh fuck! Lucius!"

He grunted in response and tightened his grip on her hips and arse while he pistoned into her from behind. He panted harshly as he felt his climax trying to claw to the surface. Her walls were fluttering around him, but not squeezing the way they were before.

He reached around her until his fingers met that little bundle of nerves. And then he started harshly twisting it and rubbing it until he heard Harriet start to mewl and keen while her pussy started tightening.

Harriet's breath fogged up the marble-like wall in front of her as her moans escaped. She squealed when Lucius started toying with her clit. Her pleasure was racking up inside her belly until she finally felt it explode again. "Oh, fuck I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

"Yes, me as well!" Lucius hissed into her neck as his thrusting stammered into her as his cum started shooting into her quivering quim. "Oh, oh, Harriet!" he groaned in stutters as he thrust into her in three more solid strokes, emptying himself into her.

Harriet blindly gripped at the wall with her clammy hands as Lucius pulled out of her. His hands massaged her calves as he guided her feet back into her heels. She deftly grabbed her wand and cast a silent scourgify spell over herself while he stood and replaced himself into her robes. She vanished her torn knickers and turned back to Lucius with a sated smile.

"I wouldn't be opposed to crossing paths with you again," she said.

Lucius smirked, so like the Slytherin he was, and said, "I would be much obliged."


	9. Chapter 9

Tender

Harriet was careful to pack comfortable clothes for Remus first thing in the morning, as well as pain relief potion and a dreamless sleeping draught if he was simply too tired to function. Pocketing her wand, she set to the shed.

She'd been staying at Grimmauld Place with Remus and Teddy since the final battle. With Voldemort finally vanquished, she no longer knew what she wanted to do in life. One thing for certain was that she didn't want to be an Auror, she had enough of fighting dark wizards thank you very much. Remus felt he could use the company and an extra hand with Teddy when Andromeda was busy. Harriet had become a fixture in the home.

Remus didn't want to go through his transformations anywhere near his son. Sometimes, Teddy went to Andromeda. But Remus didn't feel safe transforming at the house anyway. He and Harriet ended up finding a shed in the woods, easy to apparate to. They reinforced it and warded it with spells and made it comfortable for him and his wolf.

Remus reluctantly agreed to let Harriet help him with his transformations. Anything short of actually being present while it happened. She could drop him off, pick him up, patch him up, and mind Teddy until he had his strength back. She also took it upon herself to brew his Wolfsbane potion and make sure he took it diligently.

When Harriet was ready, and Andromeda had come to pick up Teddy for the morning, she apparated to the shed, and opened the locks that only her wand could unlock. She shouldered her beaded bag of supplies and made her way into the shed, seeing Remus curled onto the cot. His clothes were in tatters. Luckily, he had long gotten over his modesty in front of her. She quickly got out his fresh clothes and set them beside his head.

She sat beside his cot and reached up to gently brush his hair out of his eyes. Her gentle ministrations, as usual, woke him. His eyes blinked open and he squinted at him as he stretched, groaning in pain. "Good morning, Harriet."

Her sad eyes fell on the new long scratches on his chest. "Bad night?"

He knew he couldn't lie to her. She would see right through it. But he couldn't fully burden her with the pain his transformation put him through. "Moony was a little more restless than usual."

Harriet slowly returned her eyes to his tired face and stroked his cheek, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he murmured honestly.

She took a breath through her nose to stop the tears in her eyes and muttered, "I have pain potion, and new clothes. Andy has Teddy, waiting for my call. Let's get you home and in bed."

The werewolf silently agreed and tacitly agreed to let her help him dress. He really had no choice with how sore he was. She had quickly healed his new scratches with her wand before she helped him get his shirt on, and then they were apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

Harriet quickly set him up in his bed with a muscle relaxing potion and went to make him a small breakfast in the kitchen. It was just dry toast, poached eggs, sausage, and a cup of tea. She'd already eaten earlier in the morning when the sky was still dark. She could never sleep the whole night while Remus was all alone in that shed. She made herself another cuppa before bringing it all up to him.

"You're too good to me, Harriet," Remus murmured as he dug into the food. He was too starving to put up a fight.

"It's not that much," she told him, perched on the edge of the bed, drinking her tea.

"No, it is," he urged her to take his compliment. "You do so much for me here. For both of us really. I know we've never said it out loud. But you're practically a mother to Teddy. The one that Tonks didn't get the chance to be. I know she would be thrilled to know that our son has you in his life. She would be happy someone was taking care of me as well. I can never repay you."

"You never have to," Harriet said, having been steadily blushing since he began talking. She was never good at taking praise, after living wit the Dursley's. It was still good to hear that Tonks would be all right with the position she had in her family's life.

Remus took her hand on top of the blanket and held it tightly. "I do. If I have to thank you every day for the rest of my life, I will."

Harriet blushed deeper, "It's not needed," and stood to gather his tray of eaten breakfast. "I'm going to clean this quick and be back with some water for you." She did work quickly and get a glass of water for him. When she returned, Remus looked like he was about to swallow skelegrow. And she knew it wasn't because of the water.

She rolled her eyes, "You know what Madam Pomfrey said. The most recent study concludes that it helps circulation and that shortens the recovery time. I've seen everything anyway. Would you rather I call for the Healer?"

"No!" he immediately denied. Harriet had been massaging him after transformations to soothe his muscles. He at first had vehemently refused, not wanting her to see him like that. If he was really honest with himself, he also didn't want to risk his body's reaction to her touching him so sensually. It had happened the first time, and he knew she noticed. But she didn't say anything, bless her heart. He supposed she assumed it was involuntary. And perhaps it was on the surface. But he couldn't deny his growing attraction to her since they'd been living together.

Harriet herself had been struggling with a mounting infatuation with her former Professor since getting so close to him over the months. It had almost been two years, them living together. She had always admired his gentle and warm spirit, and giving nature. And his intelligence. Of course, now she enjoyed his figure as well, having seen most of it by now.

Still, she pulled away his blankets and remained professional – as a healer in training – while massaging her fingers into his calves and thighs, before urging him to take his shirt off and roll over. With minimal complaint, he did so. With a light blush on her cheeks, she climbed over him to straddle his buttocks and kneed her hands into the sore muscles of his back. He let out a series of low groans at the contact, completely relaxing into her work. her hands encased his shoulders and neck and he could hear small cracks sometimes, but nothing really painful.

Harriet felt a little heated as she touched him. She always wanted to touch more of him, do more than touch him. Desperately. But this wasn't about her. It was about his comfort.

She still couldn't keep the breathy quality out of her voice as she stood up on her knees and told him to turn back on his back. Remus always averted his eyes as he did so, not wanting her to see how he felt in the compromising position with her. She settled her hips down over the front of his thighs, giving his quickly hardening cock a wide berth. She could tell in her peripherals that it was hard. Oh, how she wanted to pull it out and sink onto it. Or even just wrap her lips around it.

She focused her attention of massaging his arms and shoulders now that he was facing her. She had to shift up to get to his shoulders, and she could feel his hardness now pressed against her inner thigh. She didn't let on how much she enjoyed the contact, keeping her eyes on her hands as she slid them down his chest. She eyed his lean muscles as she did. She wanted to touch him all over. And she just couldn't stop herself anymore when she saw his eyes land on her breasts squished between her arms and felt his cock twitch against her bare thigh.

She kept sliding her hands down his chest until they reached the hem of his loose pants and tugged up. She slipped her hand inside and her breathing hitched when her fingers brushed against the skin of his cock, hard and thumping against her hand.

Remus' eyes opened wide as he watched her, gaping, "Harriet? What are you doing?"

"Please?" she requested vaguely, pulling him out of his pants and finally landing her eyes on it. It was huge! At least nine inches and almost too thick for her to wrap her hand around it. It almost made her drool. She gently stroked it with her hand as she begged him with her eyes.

He made no move to stop her, so she carried on. She stroked his hard on with her hand, brushing her other hand up and down his chest. She couldn't resist shifting down his legs and kissing the tip with her mouth. Remus let out a strangled groan, having not been handled so in so long. Hermione wrapped her lips around his head and started taking it into her mouth.

Remus couldn't stop his gasp for air as he pressed his fingers through her mane of hair. "Harriet!"

Encouraged, Harriet started bobbing her head on him, able to take at least six inches of him into her throat. Her saliva dripped down to his base as she set to pleasuring him, relishing in the noises he let escape his mouth. This was beyond her wildest dreams.

Not wanting things to be over too soon, she pulled her mouth off of him. He let out a slightly disappointed sigh – assuming she'd changed her mind and would leave now. But his eyes turned into saucers when he witnessed her pull her shirt off, revealing her modest bare breasts with the lightest pink nipples he'd ever seen.

"Harriet!" he gasped.

He gaped as she followed the move by quickly shedding herself of her shorts and panties, and him of his pants, with a flick of her wand. She rose her eyebrow at him inquisitively, a big of fear in her eyes – of rejection. But rejecting her was the furthest thing from her mind.

His hands shyly brushed against her knees at the side of him. Harriet reached for her hand and led him to slide it up her thigh. "Touch me, Remus," she whispered as their joined hands continued up her torso and towards her breast.

His other hand had a mind of its own as it reached between her legs. His fingers brushed against her folds, feeling the moistness along her lips, just from touching him. He landed on her swollen clit and watched as her eyes closed. He circled it more and listened closely to her breathing fall out of sync and small whimpers build in her throat. His other hand had closed around her breast and started playing with her hardening nipple. Her hands reached down to stroke his cock, keep it hard, as he stroked her.

When she started dripping into his hand, she knew it was time. Her voice was higher than usually as she pleaded with him, "Please, Remus. I want you inside me."

Remus pulled his hands away to pull her hips up. He fisted himself, sliding the head of his cock against her sopping folds so he could find her entrance. Once he did, his head slipped in and he let go as she hovered over him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, giving her a chance to change her mind.

But her open and vulnerable face held no hint of doubt. She nodded. "Yes, Remus, please." He gently handled her hips and guided her to sink down onto him.

Hermione let out a startled breath at the feeling of him filling her into the brim. It took a couple tries of moving up and down, but she was able to fit all of him inside her. "Oh, Remus!" her breathy voice moaned as she began to grind her hips in small circles, immensely enjoying the feeling of him inside her.

Remus could not deny that he had never felt such a tight warmth in all his days. And watching her ride him, the way her face contorted in pleasure as his cock scraped against her pulsing walls, was heaven for him. He rubbed his hands up to her breasts again as she moved. "Bloody hell, Harriet, you feel perfect!"

Harriet whimpered at the deep quality of his voice as he spoke to her. It made her clench around him.

Remus inwardly grinned when he felt her walls contract around him as he talked to her. Testing out a theory, he rasped up to her, "You have to have the tightest pussy I've buried myself in."

Harriet loudly moaned and picked up her pace on top of him, shutting her eyes as she clenched around him again. His voice was sin while they were joined together.

Remus wanted to take over, the wolf inside him too dominant to be underneath a witch for too long. He quickly sat up in the bed, wrapping his arm around her hips and guiding her to ride him faster.

Harriet squeaked at his sudden move but quickly adjusted to the change of position and pace. It threw her torso back a bit so she had to balance herself with her hands on his thighs behind her. He felt so much closer to her this way, and she could still feel him so deep inside her.

She followed his urging to moving faster on top of him, slamming her cunt down onto his cock with a wet slap of their skin each time. And each time his cock hit all of the best spots inside her that she could feel herself tightening around him as a little ball of pleasure inflated in her belly. Soon, it popped and sent her spiraling into a climax that had her walls closing in on him and her head tossing back and she wailed his name, "REMUS!"

Remus growled as she got tighter around him. Her screams were music, even to his sensitive ears. He couldn't take much more time without cumming himself. And he wanted to cum, buried inside her, with her little body sprawled underneath him.

So, he spun her around and pressed her into the mattress. She let out a slightly startled squeak at the move but happily mewled when he slipped himself back inside her and pounded into her. No holding back anymore, her pussy squished around his invading dick as her juices coating him as well as her inner thighs. She had never been so turned on and pleasured in all her life. She clutched to his back with her hands, her nails digging into his skin, slightly scratching him. He took no notice.

"You feel so good, Harriet," Remus grunted into her ear as his head landed on the pillow next to hers. "Swallowing my cock whole. And you look so beautiful while you do it. Every part of you – exquisite."

Even balls deep inside of her, pounding her into the mattress, he sounded so loving and romantic.

Harriet gasped as he hit a deep spot inside her and couldn't keep words inside anymore, "You're amazing, Remus! I – I love you. I love you so much!"

Remus would have frozen and panicked if she had chosen to tell him that in any other situation. But swept up in the magnanimous pleasure of being inside her, watching her mouth gape open and eyes shut in rapture, he let the truth tumble out, unimpeded, "I love you, Harriet. Longer than I should have, but I do. I love you!"

Harriet had blissful tears in her eyes at his words and reached up to pull his lips down to hers. They clashed together ravenously. Their tongues slid against each other as they explored each other's mouths, moaning into each other as Remus' cock continued to hammering away into her cunt.

Harriet could feel another climax building up in her with every swipe of his head against her walls, his pubic bone colliding with her clit with every thrust. She dug her nails into his shoulders and pulled her mouth away long enough to tell him, "I'm going to cum soon! Please cum with me! Cum inside me!"

The feral part of Remus inwardly roared at her words as his hips moved quicker to finish them both off. There were light squelching sounds with every thrust into her snatch as she gushed around him, careening off the edge. Her head dug into the pillow as she opened her mouth and screamed, "REMUS, YES!" as she came around him. Remus let out a strangled growl as her walls pulled his climax out of him like fire. His thrusts became stuttered and uneven as he pushed into her to the hilt and unleashed his cum within her. Her spasming pussy walls massaged every sticky white rope of it, painting her insides, all the way into her womb.

Panting heavily, Remus pulled out of her and sat back on his hind legs. His nearly yellow eyes zeroed in on the white cum oozing out of her cunt.

The wolf part of him hoped he had fucked another pup into her. Of course, the human and intellectual side knew it was not the time for that and also knew Harriet was on the potion. Once Harriet weakened legs went limp on the bed and guarded his sight of her dripping pussy, Remus lied next to her on his side, so he could reach over and stroke the hair out of her sweaty face.

She looked over to him with trepidation, "Did you mean it? What you said?"

He knew he should explain it all away as hormone and explain that it was inappropriate and shouldn't be repeated. He just couldn't. He had her now – he wanted to keep her. "Every word."

Her answering smile was worth the risk of his bleeding heart. "I love you, Remus."

He pressed his forehead to hers and gathered her into his side. "I love you, Harriet."


	10. Chapter 10

Penetration

My name is Dudley Vernon Dursley. 15-year-old high schooler and local troublemaker on Privet Drive. I am currently living in number four with my mum, Petunia, my dad, Vernon; and my freaky cousin, Harriet Potter – a witch.

"I am exhausted…"

"Dudleykins, welcome home."

Dudley look up to see his mother standing in the hallway. He silently wandered what his dad found so appealing in his mum; she was a horse face woman and sickly thin. Though his father was no prize either looking like a blown-up walrus.

"I am home."

"Do you have fun with your little friends today?"

Dudley frowned; he was 15 for crying out loud. She didn't need to treat him like baby.

"Yes… I am tired. I am going to bed early." He said dully as he began climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

"Rest well, then. I'll be up later with something for you to eat."

Dudley just grunted and entered his room, slamming the door shut, and collapsing on the bed to sleep. However, there was banging and a lot of thumping echoing above his head, keeping him awake.

"Damn, they're still making noise today…"

Vernon and Petunia Dursley was having their attic re-done as the floorboards were becoming too rickety and fragile, Petunia was worried the ceiling would collapse on them in their sleep. Dudley knew that currently his parents and cousin was sorting through what was stored up there before the builders came.

Growling Dudley got off his bed and marched to the door leading to the attic, banging on it harshly.

"Oi! Keep it down will you I am trying to sleep! You always make so much noise!"

The door opened, revealing a dark-haired girl with bottle green eyes. Her skin was fair; and she wore a pair of orange short shorts and a mini, white tank top, that was barely holding her breasts in. It was his cousin Harriet Potter.

Dudley couldn't shop himself from shamefully and lustfully gaze at his cousin. She was beautiful and downright sexy. He often fantasied having her lips around his cock, sucking it like a lolly and drinking his cum; while other times he fantasied her riding him as he pounded her into oblivion. He sometimes wondered if this is what his late aunt Lily Potter Nee Evans looked like when she was alive, as he never got the chance to properly meet her.

Vernon once told him that he got together with Petunia in hopes of banging her sister Lily; but never got the opportunity. Over the years since his cousin began living with them and hit puberty; he noticed Vernon watching Harriet closely with a lustful leer – no doubt he wanted to fuck her like he did Lily.

"I-I'm sorry, Dudley. I didn't mean to wake you, aunt Petunia wanted me to finish this by the end of the day."

So… So cute… She was just too naïve and innocent; and with that body of hers, just makes her more desirable to fuck.

"Tsk. It doesn't matter. Just keep it down from now on."

"Ok Big D."

She closed the door. While I still think my cousin is weird, I don't bully her like I used to; especially after she saved me from what she and Petunia called, a Dementor.

Returning to his room, he slammed the door shut before locking it and lying back onto his bed, gazing up at the ceiling where his cousin stood above him. The banging continued but was notably softer than before.

"finally. I can't do anything else…"

Closing his eyes, he began picturing his cousin. Her white tank top riding up, exposing her glistening stomach covered in sweat. Her nipples hard and pocking through the fabric; indicating she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Nor any panties. Her short shorts tightly cupping her firm ass.

Dudley grinned and pushed his trousers down, letting his throbbing 9-inch cock out and rubbing his hand up and down. Jacking off at the image of his sexy cousin.

There was a loud creak above him when suddenly the floor went above him. Dudley jumped in shock as his cousin fell through. Her legs dangling helplessly as her top half was still stuck in the ceiling.

Dudley looked up; she was hovering over his head. Her… Her… Her… Her shorts are too cute! Neither notice that her struggling legs was stretching her shorts, and a tear began to form at the base that covered her pussy.

"Don't… Don't look!" She cried in fright. "Dudley, help me!"

Hesitantly, Dudley raised his arms to catch her. Only for his face to land face first into her covered pussy. He wobbled as he tried to control his balance without dropping her.

"No, that's not true! I'm stuck!" She wailed.

How sweet. My tongue is moving by itself… his tongue pushed through the hole in her short shorts and thrusted into her pussy, eating her out.

"Damn it, don't do that!" She moaned, screaming as she finally got free. Her top flying upwards and her breasts became exposed.

The two fell onto the bed, Dudley first and Harriet on top of him. Moving to lift herself off, Harriet gasped and moaned. The two looked down and stared in shock.

He just penetrated me… Harriet gasped at the foreign intrusion.

The hole in her short shorts had completely tore the fabric in two; allowing for Dudley's free cock to slide nicely in.

That… That sucks! It just entered inside, as if nothing had happened! Dudley gasped and groaned as her tight walls squeezed his cock. I… I can't control myself…

His hands grabbed her exposed breasts and began squeezing and massaging them. Harriet moaned. It's soft… He drummed his fingers and increase his assault of her breasts. Making her moan louder and louder.

"My nipples! No…" She moaned. She gasped as he latched his mouth onto one of the pink buds, sucking it like a baby; whilst continuing playing with the other.

Harried gasped and moaned. Clutching the bed sheets as a wave of pleasure washed over her. She was enjoying it.

Falling forward, Dudley released her nipple and began kissing Harriet, pushing his tongue in and sucking on her own. His hands moved to hips and began lifting her up and down; thrusting his cock in and out.

I am having fun… Dudley panted as he watched Harriet bounced on top of him. Groaning as each thrust had her walls cling to him tighter and tighter.

"Dudley, Stop… Aaahh!... Aahh!" Harriet moaned. "It's pleasant." She moaned as she began to enjoy as much as he was.

Harriet began moving on her own and moved her body to match each thrust he made. Harriet and Dudley began increasing their thrusting as the pleasure continued to build; wanting to enjoy it more and more, without stopping.

Harriet… This girl is too good… Our movements synchronized! Harriet kissed him again, moaning into his mouth as his cock continued to penetrate her.

Faster and faster they went. Dudley watched memorised as her breasts bounced up and down in his face, until….

No! I ejaculate! Dudley thought in despair that it ended too soon. His cum shooting up into her womb. Harriet arched backwards, screaming in pleasure, thrusting her breasts into his face, as she felt his cum enter her – sending her over the edge.

"I-I'm cumming, Dudley!" She cried as she had her first ever orgasm.

The two panted, looking at each over in the eye. Freezing as a knock at the door, broke their lustful trace.

"Dudleykins. Mummy needs to pop out for a few hours; I won't be back until late tonight. The same with your father. I've left something for you in the kitchen. Have the freak heat it up for you, and make sure she finishes the attic." Petunia called through the door before leaving and walking out the house and locking the door behind her. Leaving the two in the house, all alone.

Dudley gazed up at his cousin who was looking up at the hole in the ceiling with a thoughtful look.

"Dobby!"

Who was Dobby? A pop echoed in the room and Dudley turned his head to see a small pink creature with big ears and wearing a knitted sock as a hat, and a dishcloth as a shirt.

"Mistress called Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby. I need you to fix the ceiling and clear the attic for me. I already boxed everything; I just need you to move them all downstairs by the backdoor. Thanks."

"Yes mistress." With the snap of his fingers, the creature – Dobby – was gone and the ceiling was fixed good as new.

Dudley gasped as Harriet began bouncing on him again.

"Harriet?" He asked breathlessly.

"Ready for round two, BIG D?" She whispered seductively, pulling her tank top off and sitting naked on him.

Dudley leered and rolled themselves over with him on top. Wrapping her legs around his waist; watching as she beautifully thrashed under him as he pounded her into the mattress.

The night of their forbidden pleasure had only just begun.


End file.
